The Burried Love
by Lillium-chan27
Summary: kisah romansa seorang pria yang memendam cinta kepada seorang wanita. pria itu tetap berusaha agar mendapatkan hati sang wanita. namun, apakah pria itu juga akan mendapatkan cinta dari wanita-nya? akankah mereka hidup bahagia bersama? atau sebaliknya? NEWBIE, tinggalkan Review sesudah membaca ;)


**NARUTO FANFIC.**

** Rate T, Romance & Humor**

** Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**HALLOOOOOO para readers...~~ kenalkan saya author NEWBIE di mudah-mudahan cerita yang saya buat bisa bikin kalian suka sama cerita-cerita saya... juga selesai membaca mohon tinggalkan kritik & saran kepada saya, agar saya membuat cerita yang lebih bagus! Yokk sipp mari mulai..**

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Yap, itulah nama yang sekolahnya.

"_ohayou..! _Naruto!" ucap salah seorang laki-laki dari sebelah kanannya. Pria yang bernama Naruto itu menengok asal suara tersebut. "hm,, haloo..." jawab Naruto.

KRRIIIINGGGG...!

Wah, rupanya bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mencari bangku kosong. "hah, lebih baik aku duduk sendiri aja hari ini..." ucapnya pelan dan menuju bangku kosong yang ia lihat.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya datang juga gurunya. "selamat pagi, anak-anak...!" ucap gurunya dengan bahagia. "selamat pagi, pak.." ucap murid-muridnya serentak.

Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak melihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang digandeng oleh gurunya. "hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, sebutkan namamu.." ujar gurunya mempersilahkan perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"h-halo.. semuanya.. namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal..." ucap nya sambil terbata-bata dan agak menegakkan wajahnya sehingga semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana paras seorang perempuan itu.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berpacu kencang ketika melihat bagaimana wajah sang Hyuuga.

'c-cantik sekali...' ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Hinata terbuka karena ada angin yang meniup rambutnya ke belakang.

Tak terasa, diam-diam Naruto menaruh hati pada Hinata. Dia terus menatap Hinata kemana pun ia pergi. Namun, dia bukanlah pria agresif yang sangat mudah ingin memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hinata.

Dia melihat mata Lavender ungu milik Hinata saat Hinata ke depan dan mencari tempat duduk. Ternyata...

Hinata duduk TEPAT di depannya. Wajah Naruto perlahan menjadi merah karena malu melihat Hinata di depannya.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Naruto tidak fokus akibat ada panorama indah berwarna ungu(?) di depannya. Yap, rambut Hinata yang begitu lembut dilihatnya. Sesekali Hinata menyampingkan rambut panjangnya ke bahu, sehingga menampilkan bagaimana putih dan mulusnya leher Hinata. Naruto mencoba terus fokus kepada pelajaran namun, tidak bisa. Pandangannya tetap lurus kepada punggung dan rambut Hinata.

KRIIINGGG...!

Bel istirahat sekolah mengejutkan Naruto dan segera bebas dari lamunannya. Gurunya mengucapkan salam kepada muridnya yang telah memperhatikannya "ah, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mendengarkan guru! Gimana kalo ada tugas? Pekerjaan rumah? Akkhhh! Bodohnya kau!" tegur Naruto sendiri dan memukul kepalanya.

"hai, kenapa kau Dobe?" seorang pria berambut biru gelap yang sedang melihat temannya frustasi seperti itu. "hah? TEME! Aku tidak mendengarkan guru sejak tadi pagi!" katanya kepada pria yang ia panggil 'Teme' itu.

"hm, jangan panggil aku Teme. Namaku Sasuke" ucap pria itu santai. "KAU SENDIRI MENYEBUTKU DOBE!" bentak Naruto membuat beberapa murid menengok kepadanya "kecilkan suaramu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah, arogan sekali dirimu!" ujar Naruto kesal. Seorang gadis yang di depan Naruto berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. . 'hah, mungkin aku terlalu berisik sehingga membuat Hinata keluar' gumam Naruto pelan. "Lagipula kemana saja kau tidak mendengarkan guru?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengantungkan tangannya di saku celananya dan duduk di samping Naruto. "e-eto.. main hp.." jawab Naruto gugup "hah, seperti biasa kau tidak akan pintar jika begitu" tegur Sasuke tetap memakai wajah datar.

"heh! Kau sendiri juga sering nyontek kan?!" ucap Naruto keras. Lagi-lagi membuat beberapa murid disitu menengok kepada mereka berdua. "hm.." jawab Sasuke cuek dan segera keluar dari kelas.

"huh, bocah sombong!" umpat Naruto kesal dan ikut keluar dari kelas

OooO

**Naruto POV**

Aaakk... aku lapar... untung saja aku datang tepat waktu, persediaan makanan di kantin sekolah masih banyak.. dan aku juga bawa uang yang banyak.. makan ramen sepuasnya..! asikk..

**Normal POV **

Naruto segera menuju kantin sekolahnya. Kantin itu menjual ramen kesukaan Naruto. Penjualnya pun sering sekali melihat Naruto bolak-balik ke warungnya. Sehingga, Naruto menjadi pelanggan setianya.

Naruto segera duduk di salah satu bangku kosong untung menyantap semangkuk ramen. "oh, Hai Naruto!" ucap penjualnya "yapp.. aku pesan ramen kesukaanku ya.. tau kan?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir "iya, segera!" ucap penjualnya.

Sambil bosan menunggu ramennya siap, dia menyapu sekeliling kantin dengan kedua matanya. Siapa tahu, dia melihat Hinata. Saat melirik suatu tempat..

DEG!

Dia melihat Hinata sedang membawa piring makannya bersama dua perempuan yang di samping kanan dan kirinya. 'siapa mereka?' tanya Naruto melihat kedua perempuan rambutnya yang satu berwarna Pirang, dan satunya lagi berwarna Pink.

Mereka sepertinya sedang mengobrol bersama dan tertawa-tawa. Namun, yang ia lihat tinggi mereka berbeda. Yang berambut Pirang lebih tinggi, dan yang berambut Pink setengah tingginya dari yang berambut pirang, dan Hinata.. lebih pendek dari mereka berdua. 'saudara? Kakak? Kakak kelas? Hinata baru masuk kesini, masa sudah dapat sahabat kakak kelas? Ah, mungkin saja mereka kakak atau saudara Hinata' gumam Naruto masih melirik-lirik kemana mereka bertiga pergi.

"Selamat menikmati!.." suara penjual ramen itu mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "i-iya.. _arigatou.._!" balas Naruto masih kaget. Dia pun menghabiskan sampai 2 mangkuk ramen yang dia beli.

"huff... kenyang!" ucap Naruto sambil pergi dari kantin dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang sehabis makan.

"gendut.." ucap seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya seperti SETAN. "HAH! TEME!" kata Naruto kaget. Dan menatap tajam pria disampingnya. "jangan berlebihan." Sasuke membalasnya datar. "huh! Teme gak asik!" balas Naruto seperti seorang gadis manja.

"hn, hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu. Aku benci melihatnya" jawab Sasuke menegur Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan sudut bibirnya kesal. Melihat pria disampingnya ini, sangat sombong. Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya "dateng kaya setan, pulang kaya kilat. Mirip jelangkung!" ejek Naruto kesal melihat punggung Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya.

OoooO

Naruto berjalan _meleng_ ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba...

"BRAKK!" terasa badannya menghantam sesuatu. "akh!" pekik gadis di depannya "e-eh..? maafkan aku, Hinata-chan! Maaf!" ucap Naruto sangat minta maaf ketika mengetahui gadis yang ditabraknya adalah Hinata, membuat beberapa kertas dan buku yang dibawa Hinata jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"i-iya.. tidak apa," ucap Hinata melihat Pria yang ada di depannya memberi isyarat matanya yang bermaksud 'siapa-nama-mu'  
"Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki.." jawab Naruto pelan. "oke, aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan barangmu" ujar Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"t-tidak usah, Naruto.. biar aku saja..." jawab gadis yang di depannya ini sambil mengumpulkan kertasnya. Ah, yang benar saja Naruto membiarkan pujaan hatinnya membereskan keberantakan yang Naruto buat sendiri? "tidak usah takut, aku akan membantumu." Balas Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dan buku yang berserakan di lantai.

Buku yang terakhir, buku kecil yang bergambarkan Hati berwarna merah. Saat Naruto ingin mengambil buku itu, Hinata sudah memegang seperempat buku itu, membuat salah satu jemari mereka bersentuh. Naruto malah merasa mereka berdua syuting film sinetron percintaan.

Mereka berdua menengadah perlahan, menatap matanya satu-sama-lain. Tapi, tak enaknya, Hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya melihat bukunya dan jari mereka yang bersentuhan. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung menarik buku itu dan berdiri. Diikuti dengan Naruto yang ikut berdiri.

"_a-arigatou,_ Naruto.." dan segera pergi berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiam disitu. Layaknya sebuah batu yang siap dipahat oleh seniman(?)

Naruto sempat terpana terhadap sepasang kolam lavender mata Hinata yang indah dilihat. 'hah.. kenapa dirimu cantik sekali...' gumam Naruto dalam hati dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"hei, gila.. kenapa kau?" lamunan Naruto dikagetkan oleh seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas. "e-eh.. tidak, Shika.." balas Naruto santai.

"yakin? Kau seperti orang gila. Senyum sendiri, serem tau" lanjut Shikamaru menegur Naruto. "aku tidak apa-apa... Shika..!" balas Naruto meyakinkan. "hm." Jawab Shikamaru dan pergi ke dalam kelas.

.

Selesai sekolah, Naruto mengganti baju kaos oblong abu-abu dan celana biru selutut kesukaanya. Dan tiduran di kasur apartemennya sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya. Karena merasa bosan, dia menuju meja belajar dan duduk di kursinya.

Dia segera membuka gorden jendelanya, memancarkan sinar matahari sore. Di seberang apartemennya, ada ruang apartemen lagi. Yah, tetangga.

"sepertinya yang mempunyai apartemen itu perempuan..." ujar Naruto pelan sambil menatap gorden jendela tetangganya berwarna ungu terang. Hey, ungu? "Hinata?"

2 menit kemudian...

Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat tetangganya membuka gorden di jendela kamarnya. Kemudian duduk di depan jendela itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto terjatuh dari kursi belajarnya 'HINATAAAA!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Hinata menatap bingung kamar sebelahnya. Dia sehabis melihat orang jatuh dari kursi belajarnya sendiri. Namun dia tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia malah mengerjakan tugasnya secara serius.

Naruto perlahan berdiri dari jatuhnya yang cukup keras dan kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya. Dia kemudian dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya ke samping, menghindarkan wajahnya terlihat oleh Hinata.

'sial!' umpatnya di dalam hati. Dia segera pindah posisi di kasurnya. Untung saja kasurnya menghadap ke jendela, jadi ia bisa menatap Hinata yang masih mengerjakan tugas. "tugas kah itu?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan dia ingat kalau di jam belajar pertama ia tidak memperhatikan guru. Wah, gawat. Dia segera menelepon kawannya. . "hey! Teme! Tadi pagi guru Iruka memberikan tugas apa?! Cepat beritahu!" bentak Naruto _to the point._

"ya, santai saja Dobe. Guru Iruka memberikan tu-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong akibat cerewetnya Naruto

"CEPAT, TEME!" . "KAU INGIN AKU BERITAHU ATAU TIDAK, BODOH?!" akhirnya Sasuke balas membentak Naruto.

"i-iya.. maaf.." kata Naruto akhirnya meminta maaf. Percakapan terus dilanjutkan hingga Naruto tahu tugas apa yang diberikan gurunya

OooO

Setelah tahu tugas sekolahnya yang mana, Naruto buru-buru mengerjakannya. Hari mulai gelap, Tapi, demi tugas dia akan mengorbankannya. Keeseokan harinya...

_TBC_

**Yapp, sekian untuk para readers.. mohon tinggalkan kritik & saran untuk cerita abal ini :p hehe.. ohya, minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, spasi, ataupun sebagainya, mohon dimaklumi. Karena saya manusia, bisa melakukan kesalahan *jiah* okeeeeeeeeeee jangan lupa tinggalkan komen untuk cerita ini! Sip.. sampai ketemu di chapter depan!**


End file.
